Awkward Situations
by MisukiAii
Summary: A story of How Yuu (OC) and Aomine end up in Awkward situations but end up doing it. WARNINGS - LEMONS/SMUT Please do not read if you don't like M rate & OC. Read & review!


**Awkward Situations. **

**Pairings – OC x Aomine**

**Rated M**

**Please note that I am a slow up loader & I own nothing of Kuroko no Basket only the OC.**

**WARNING: LEMONS.**

**Summary: A story of how Aomine and his girlfriend end up in awkward situations but end up 'doing it.'**

**Situation #1 – Caught doing the Deed.**

She was pulling off her shoe with one hand while positioning her other hand on the wall for support, she decided to come over to her boyfriend's house to apologize for what she had done. "Ah Jeez, why do I have to apologize to this nitwit, he was the one who had started it. Agh~" Walking towards his room she heard a moan. 'A moan? Oh hell no is he cheating on me while we were fighting?" Yuu thought in her head as a stress mark pop on her forehead. Slamming the door open to his Aomine's bedroom open only to see the back of his chair and him facing the computer screen. Yuu face plamed. 'He was just watching porn. Ahh~ He's going to be the death of me if he continues this.'

She slowly crept up from behind him after slowing the door & locking it. She positioned her hands above his shoulders. "BOO!~" She yelled.

"AH!" he yelled standing up from his chair half naked.

Yuu tried to hold in her laughter but ended up failing, she fell onto the bed next to the computer laughing while clutching her stomach.

She pointed her finger at him. "Haaha~ Your f-face!, I-its's sao funny!"

He stared at her dumbfounded giving her a WTF? Face. "Yuu can you please stop laughing." He said while flopping back in his chair clicking unpausing the video he was watching. Half-way pulling up his pants, Yuu unexpectedly picked herself off of the floor and walked over to Aomine's chair as he leaned back in his chair halfway pulling up his pants Yuu flopped on his lap to straddle him above his manhood. Warping her hands around his neck she bent down to his ear and whispered.

"Nee Aomine your still not mad are you?"

He stiffened "No I'm not, anyways, Yuu can you please get off my lap? I want to finish my video." Aomine replied trying to get her off his lap.

She smirked lightly and slowly planted kisses on his face; laying her head on his shoulder she drew circles on his toned back.

"Aomine I can do it for you instead for yourself." She spoke softly as she climbed from Aomine's lap and on the floor and removed his pants caught around his ankles. Grinning like a Cheshire cat she held her hair back and licked the tip of his sex, stroking his shaft while doing so she slowly cupped the whole thing and started bobbing her head slowly making she her teeth doesn't touch it.

Suddenly a burst of hot bitter liquid erupted in her mouth Aomine moaned while gripping her hair softly to contain his pleasure, chuckling at his reaction Yuu stands up and starts striping out of her school uniform only to show her pale ivory skin under the black-lace undergarments she started straddling Aomine once again un-pausing the video he was watching. Looking at the tittle of the video she smirked softly. "Ahh~ Aomine I didn't know you were that horny. 10 worst orgasms? Really?" Yuu asked giggling at time. He turned beet red and placed his hands around her waist. He picked her up from his lap making her stand up.

"Yuu you chose the wrong time to do this." Aomine said as he captured both of her arms and positioned it behind her, Making Yuu gasp from the sudden move she wiggled her butt against this bare groin a sudden grown came from him as her leaned her against the desk after pushing everything off of the desk. With one free hand he cupped her making her moan.

Pausing for a moment he went bent down to grab the scarf from her uniform and ties it around her wrists. Cupping his hands around her eyes he leaned in and nibbled on her ears and plant kisses on the nape of her neck. "Yuu~ come on don't hold back I know your enjoying this, my submissive."

He seductively whispered his to her ear as he took one hand a groped her ass and boob. Yuu couldn't hold it in anymore and she moaned loudly filling the air with her voice.

His fingers playing with the strings on her panties he slid it of in a swift motion and started unhooking her bra. As if everything was in slow motion her bra fell and sit the ground. Aomine smirked while chuckling he used one hand and pushed her against the desk as he stood behind her with his sex already erected. Aomine started sliding his sex into her as she gasp from the pain mixed with the pleasure he grunt in pleasure as she tighten around him as she was at the peak of her climax, He thrusted harder as a bit of blood trickled out of her.

"Ahh, Yuu you didn't tell me you were a virgin." Aomine question in a shaky tone due to his pleasure of her tighten around him.

"N-ggh, you didn't a-ask, A-ah DAIKI!" Yuu moaned as she soon climaxed, leaning against the desk for support because all of her energy was drained. Aomine was still thrusting until he finally climaxed with Yuu. Leaning over the desk panting and gasping for breath Aomine untied her hands and picked her but bridal style and gently place her on his black cotton sheets. He climbed in bed next to her and pulled the blanket over them. She snuggled closer to him as they soon faded into a deep sleep.

**Chapter 1 END**

What do you think? :D~ I think Aomine doesn't get paired enough with a girl but mostly with Kuroko cause they are partners so yea . _ .

Please Read and Review?


End file.
